Max Tennyson's Cameo
by NeverLander852
Summary: Max Tennyson reflects on himself during his cameo in a remade version of a Spyro: Year of the Dragon Ending Cutscene. [I do not, and never ever will own Spyro; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own BEN 10, be it original or reboot.]


**Max Tennyson's Cameo**

Max Tennyson reflects on his life during his cameo in a remade version of a _Spyro: Year of the Dragon_ Ending Cutscene.

 **[I do not, and never ever will own** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** _BEN 10_ **, be it original or reboot, or** Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends **, or** Thomas and Friends **.]**

* * *

Here's the Cutscene:

 _ **Spyro 3 Cutscene: 'A Familiar Face'**_

Spyro was at Agent 9's Lab, talking to the Professor and Elora, who had appeared as well for no reason. Agent 9 was patrolling behind them.

Also, Max Tennyson [from the **Ben 10** 2016 reboot] was making a brief cameo behind them. He was paddling in the water around the area near the platform Spyro, Agent 9, Elora and the professor were standing on.

"It's a funny thing, Spyro." said the Professor. "I adjusted Avalar's portals to take me to the Dragon Worlds, but somehow I ended up here. Maybe my coordinate tables are out of date."

"By a thousand years!" Spyro said to nobody in particular. "That would explain why the book was so cheap." The Professor said.

"So," Elora said to Spyro, "now that you're done saving the world again, are you gonna visit me in Avalar?"

"Sure, Elora," Spyro said, "but I still have to find the rest of the eggs, and... well, Hunter has disappeared again."

Agent 9 heard Spyro. "Did you say Hunter?" he asked. He became excited. "WOW! Hey, I can help! I just saw him sneak off with-"

The Professor cleared his throat suddenly. "Um, Agent 9," he said, "Isn't that a rhynoc over in those bushes?"

Agent 9 flared up like a firecracker, and became as hyper as Mac from **Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends** when he eats sugar. "A Rhynoc! Oh! Let me at him!" He prepared his laser blaster, and raced off, shouting, "You wanna piece of me, Rhynoc boy! Eat Laser, punk! Come on, now! No fair hiding!"

Whilst that was going on, Elora grinned a little, Spyro shook his head in disbelief, and Max Tennyson, still making his cameo, rolled his eyes.

"Errr... I'm sure Hunter is in good hands." The Professor said. Elora quickly kicked him in the shin, causing him to correct himself. "Er, I mean I'm sure he will turn up soon."

"Promise you'll come visit Avalar soon, ok?" Elora said to Spyro.

Spyro waved goodbye and left, and Elora and the Professor walked into the level's door portal.

 ** _[BTW, THAT PORTAL IS WHERE YOU CAN RETURN TO SPYRO IN THE FRIEND LEVEL, and choose to leave or not]_**

* * *

 **This is Max Tennyson's POV:**

 _This was a big day for me, Maxwell 'Max' Tennyson. I had been asked by a big TV studio to help with filming a videogame cutscene._

 _And the best part was, I got to star in a cameo role! I was with a crew worker, getting ready for my cameo role._

 _"Ok." the crew worker said to me. "Take your shoes and socks off, roll up your pant legs, and an intern will get you into position."_

 _I did just that._

 _I undid the laces of my shoes, and removed them. Then, I pulled off my white socks, to let my feet breathe._

 _Then, I rolled the legs of my pants up, and handed my shoes and socks to the crew worker, and a intern escorted me to where I was to be. Somehow or other, I heard the crew worker say something quite offensive about my socks; like how bad they smelt, saying, 'It's like these haven't been washed in a whole summer!'_

 _It is true; me, my grandson, and his cousin; we sleep in our clothes on board the RustBucket at night. I remember one time when Ben's parents complained about how my clothing smelt. They said words so inappropriate I'd hardly dare say them; it might set the wrong example for my grandson and his cousin. I really don't think that crew worker was very nice about how I smell; I really don't smell that bad._

 _The intern pointed me to the set, which had water on it, and some sorta tropical cliff, and some sci-fi building on one end of a round platform. It looked very... amazing to see. The intern told me to go into the water, and the scene would be ready. I wasn't sure; I had never done this before. But, being the good sport I was, i did it just the same. The minute I put my bare foot into the water, I instantly felt gooseflesh on my body. I put my other bare foot into the water. I could also feel the water coming up my shin. I could feel my toes curl._

 _My bare feet felt like they'd stepped into ice water. Technically, ocean water feels exactly that._

 _The intern guided me to my spot, as I waded through the water. I ain't used to paddling barefoot in water; especially ocean water. you never know what's in that stuff - crabs, glass, rocks, anything that could hurt your feet. I always wear beach shoes._

 _I reached the spot where the intern told me to go. I gave the thumbs up to let the crew know I was ready. They got the filming started._

 _"And... ACTION!"_

 _I could see what was a dragon, a mole in scientific clothes, a faun, and a monkey in space-age clothes on the platform I was on. It seemed they were talking about something portals and dragons, or whatever. I can't tell if they were actors or not._

 _Do I know what's best for my grandson and his cousin?_

 _At times, maybe, and sometimes, maybe not._

 _Was it that I wanted to discipline Ben and Gwen by leaving them with a wicked nanny supervillain? Maybe people say that because of that, I must be a bad parent figure. Or is that a 'bad grandparent figure'?_

 _I did make a promise to Ben's parents that I'd keep my grandson safe on the summer road trip._

 _But really, I never planned for Ben to find that alien device, the Omnitrix, nor had I planned for him to create that monster at Niagra Falls, nor to cross paths with that weirdo, Tim Buktu, or steampunk villain Steam Smythe, or for me to get cloned by the Bug Brothers._

 _The water rushing in between my toes, it almost makes me think of the World of Wet water park Ben and Gwen told me about. I was quite unhappy that I wasn't able to come there, you know; but when the flu hits hard, it hits **hard**._

 _ **"A Rhynoc! Oh! Let me at him! You wanna piece of me, Rhynoc boy! Eat Laser, punk! Come on, now! No fair hiding!"**_

 _Now, I think that monkey is acting odd, saying something about a rhynoc, and racing off._

 _Why, I don't know, and I don't plan to._

 _I do not even believe such a creature exists. I never really like rhinos, by the way. Those horns make them look weird._

 _Is fate justified in anyone? Could it be fate that my grandson would find that alien watch?_

 _Could fate be true that I nearly always get myself into life-and-death situations with my grandson, and his cousin?_

 _It feels like a 'Full Blown Mid-life Crisis' to me. I mean, my hair's turned grey, and my belly has popped out, but at least I still have some spirit and agility and physicalness in me. I'm not a member of the intergalalctic organization 'The Plumbers' for nothing!_

 _"And CUT!"_

 _That must mean they've ended. The intern that helped me removed his shoes and socks, and waded through the water to me. He guided me to the dry ground bit of the set. I stepped outta the water, and stepped onto the dry ground. It felt quite cold on my soaking wet feet, but I was glad to be on dry ground again. The crew worker handed me a towel to dry my feet, and my shoes and socks. I gratefully took them, but I still wasn't pleased about what he said about my smell._

 _As I sat drying my feet off, I felt glad. It seems like I, Maxwell Tennyson, had done a good thing for Hollywood, regardless if it was a cameo or not._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wasn't that satisfying.

BTW, what Max said about the 'World of Wet' water park [the same one where Frightwig was] is the reason why he didn't appear at all in **_'All Wet'_.**

I like Reboot Max Tennyson, though some people state otherwise; Some people say that David Kaye makes him sound almost like a hippie.

Anyway, I think he was such a great guy, and if I had to choose between his 2 voice actors, Paul Eiding and David Kaye, i'd choose both.

I think those actors could do voices for **Thomas and Friends**. I KNOW Paul Eiding could voice Duke the Lost Engine. David Kaye could voice other foreign engines, or maybe even Beau for the upcoming Thomas special _'Big World, Big Adventures.'_

Do you think Grandpa Max's voices could be in **Thomas and Friends**?

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
